


First Christmas

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Infinitesimal Sander Sides [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Nightmares, Virgil's First Christmas, fluffy fluff, triggering visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Virgil's first Christmas with his owner





	First Christmas

First Christmas 

Virgil was a bit nervous, it was his first Christmas with his owner. Over the years, Christmas was never a good Holiday for him. It was spent either alone or being harmed, and now he just cowered in his room.

He should really stop comparing his old owners to Patton and his roommates, but it was hard. It seemed they were moving far too fast and much in the past few days, even though they were making effort to step lightly.

It's not their fault that they're big.

Of course they made the effort of letting him join the festivities of preparations, but it only showed him the gap in their sizes. Virgil had decided to make himself scarce, and hid in his blankets.

Only to fall victim to Nightmares…

====÷÷÷÷  
Seven years old Virgil sat in the darkness of the house because his owners left three days ago, they sat no food out for him. He was freezing, and he knew that if he left the cage that he would be punished.

He could see the white flurries from the window, all he knew of snow was that it was cold and he didn't want to get colder...luck was never on his side.

They had returned that evening and the mother and father were very angry at their children for embarrassing them in public. They grabbed Virgil's cage and threw it roughly into the car.

Since it was Christmas, the shelter was closed. That didn’t stop them from throwing the cage into a pile of snow near the shelter, and nothing to protect him from the cold and wet world.

Then a shadow loomed over him and Virgil saw his old master, Leo. All he felt was pain, all he could do was scream.

====÷÷÷÷  
“Virgil! Kiddo! Wake up!”

Virgil's eyes snapped opened and he let out a wail, he cried heavily. Patton gently scooped him up and held him close, “Shh, I got ya, shh.”

It took a while, but Patton finally got Virgil quiet. Virgil was resting against Patton’s chest, fast asleep. Roman and Logan came into the room with concern clear on their face, and Patton informed them of what happened.

Roman stared at the little human and sighed in frustration, the poor kid couldn't even enjoy Christmas. Logan thought for a moment, “He must have been feeling overwhelmed by our movement and noise. We weren't really looking out for him, now I feel guilty.”

The doorbell rang and Patton took off and swung the door open, “Thomas!”

Virgil mumbled and turned in his sleep, snuggling more into Patton’s palm. Thomas looked at the anxious human and smiled, “I’m glad he's doing alright with you Pat.”

Patton lost his smile, “He had a nightmare and-and, it might have been our fault.” Thomas smiled gently, “It happens and you didn't mean to right?”

Thomas thought for a minute as they entered the commons, he looked around and started to move things around. Roman almost screeched, until he saw what was being done.

Everyone decided to wait for Virgil to awaken and talk about their week. 

Virgil awoke a few moments after hot chocolate was served, he was in an area that he recognized as the side of the couch. He looked around and saw a walkway for him to go through, the room was full of giants.

Virgil tensed up at first, but relaxed as he looked around. He was with Patton and his family, not...him.

“P-Patton?”

Everyone looked down at him and smiled, “Well good morning kiddo, you had us worried.” Virgil flinched, “S-sorry! I didn't mean to worry you!”

Roman chuckled, “Ah My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, relax! You're family! We will always worry!”

Logan sighed, “What he means is that since you are family, we will worry.”

Virgil nodded and Thomas nudged Patton, “Oh Virgil! Before bed, we let one person open one present! This is your first year with us and now you will be the first to open a present!”

Virgil's eyes grew wide and he looked on the verge of tears, “Y-You want me-” A fair sized gift was pushed toward him and he stared at it.

It was wrapped in black wrapping paper with a purple bow, and Virgil took a moment before opening it gently. Once the paper came off, he gasped.

It was grand piano, for him super expensive...to giants, probably 30 bucks. Virgil adored the piano, the one good owner had taught him to play and he felt a little rusty.

His fingers traced the top and he played a key, which turned into a melody. Logan’s face was priceless, Roman’s was in a giant goofy grin and Patton and Thomas both looked excited.

Virgil looked up at the towering friends with tears, “Thank you, thank you so much!” Then everyone came for a group hug.


End file.
